


22: NSFW (Rated T)

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 22/31: NSFW (Rated T)It's Halloween Night and Scarecrow traps Oswald and Edward in one of his mazes. And they make the most of it.Read Series notes for Challange details.





	22: NSFW (Rated T)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a Gotham Future AU but also works in any comic-verse. And '66 (I have a thing for spandex Riddler ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry not sorry!)
> 
> I have never attempted NSFW... that being said this fic is a T despite the prompt. Maybe someday I'll write something NSFW but not today.

“I swear when I get my hands on that straw-brained idiot Crane,” Oswald complained from behind Edward. “He will learn that penguins are not as easy to scare as crows.” 

 

Ed chuckled at his friend. “We should be nearing the exit.” He kept his hand on the wall. “They'll have a head start but if we follow the screams we should be able to follow.” He looked over his shoulder and grinned. “With Joker in Arkham this year, the game is ours to win, Ozzie.” 

 

“Joker has won every year since this Night of Tricks and Rogues begun,” Penguin stopped for breath. “And I wouldn't count him out if I were you.” 

 

Night of Tricks and Rogues took place Halloween night and all rogues, who were not locked up in Arkham, joined either alone or in groups. Each pair, or group, knocked every other team out of the game until only one remained. And Joker had won eleven years out of twelve. 

 

“Pfft,” the Riddler continued following the hedge wall. “With the Bat and Cat away the Clown doesn't want to play.” 

 

“The Clown has never played by anyone's rules but his own,” he countered. “He's up to something, I promise you that.” 

 

Edward turned the corner and stopped. “There's a door,” he announced. He walked closer and knocked on the wooden door with his cane. “Crane? Jervis? If you're behind this door, you better be decent.” He knew from experience that the two rogues had a thing for mazes, he had walked in on them once and did not care to again. “Penguin has his firearm out and I'm sure you wouldn't want him to shoot anything delicate that may be out in the open.” 

 

“Just open the damn door, Ed,” Oswald pushed past him and threw the door open.

 

“Wait- it might be a trap,” he followed Oswald in. He knew Penguin could take care of himself but that wasn't what worried him. He considered Jon and Jervis friends, he wanted to beat them at the game but he didn't want to hurt them. But he had not expected this. “It's…  a bedchamber.” 

 

“I see your deductive reasoning is still intact,” Oswald walked to the mini bar, his limp was worse than usual Ed noticed. “At least the dork duo left us something to drink, I find myself parched.” He watched Oswald pour himself a drink and take a taste. “I think this is the vintage we gifted Jonathan on his birthday party two years ago. Shame he has allowed it to go flat.” He took seat on the settee and put his feet up on the footstool. 

 

Ed might have been worried that Jonathan had spiked the liquor with one of his special toxins but he knew it wasn't the Scarecrow’s style, and he suspected what this was about. Hadn't he just complained to Jon and Jervis that Oswald no longer had time for him? They hadn't even had sex in two months. Two months, four weeks, three days, and five hours, that was almost a record not counting the times one was in Arkham without the other. And now they were conveniently locked together in a room with a king sized bed. 

 

He crossed the room and knelt at Oswald’s feet. He removed his shoes leaving the garter socks on and started to give Oswald a foot massage. 

 

“I think I could get used to seeing you groveling at my feet, Eddie,” Oswald toasted him. 

 

“You know I have no problem getting on my knees for you, Ozzie,” he winked. 

 

“Ed!” He spat out his drink. “We should probably get moving if we want to catch them.” 

 

“You've been limping,” he rubbed the foot bothering Oswald. “It's not worth injury.” 

 

“Leave me here and continue on your own,” Oswald said. “No use both of us losing the game.” 

 

“And I say, we skip the trick this year and go straight to the treat,” he grinned up at his lover.

 

“Crane and Tetch could come back any moment…” he glanced at the still open door. 

 

“Scarecrow and Mad Hatter are long away from this place and you're stalling,” Ed crawled up Oswald’s lap and placed his longer legs on either side. “They'll come back in the morning to let us free. In the meantime I propose we make good use of that bed over there.” He leaned down and started to kiss him. Oswald grabbed his backside and deepened the kiss. He was right, the wine had gone flat. But the kiss left Ed lightheaded. 

 

Oswald had not been as experienced as him in the ways of sex when they had first gotten together but he made up for any lack of experience with gluttony. Penguin was known to devour anything he hungered and Ed loved it when he was hungry for him. 

 

“I don't know how you can wear this thing,” Oswald cupped him through the thin spandex of the bodysuit. “It must be very… constricting.” 

 

“Then you'll just have to rip it off of me,” he put his hand in Oswald’s pants. “But how about an appetizer before the main course?” 

 

“I'd rather go straight to the dessert,” he rubbed Ed’s member through the suit, he was already growing hard. 

 

“You've never been  _ straight  _ a day in your life, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot,” Ed giggled. He opened up Oswald’s trousers and pushed up his dress shirt. He kissed down his fleshy belly while still fondling him beneath his underthings. “And I wouldn't have you any other way.” 

 

Oswald nibbled along Ed’s neck. “You might want to pace yourself if you don't want to spoil dinner.” 

 

“Oh, this is only the first course, Oswald,” he grinned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Um sorry? I can't write sex scenes. Sorry.
> 
> I am now behind schedule with this challenge and so decided to skip around to the prompts I want to write. I still plan to finish but it will take longer than planned out.


End file.
